Freaks
by ThistleSoup
Summary: Getting angry is normal. Yelling at your Mum and Dad is normal. Being a ten year old is normal. Seeing the future is not normal. Popping into a deserted field is not normal. Being a witch is not normal.
1. Chapter 1

Just Popping In.

Lydia

"I don't choose this, it just happens." I yelled. Mum and Dad were angry again. I didn't do anything to deserve this.

"You can't just say that to people Lydia. It's rude and horrific." Mum yelled.

"I can never tell what's the future and what's happened. I thought he died already. It isn't my fault Mum." I was at my friend's house and her Dad had cancer. I had a vision a little while ago that she told me her dad had died.

So when I said I was sorry about her Dad dying Mum dragged me from the house.

"Last week you told Mrs. Denly she was pregnant. You told Mr. Dursley that his nephew would appear on the roof of the school but it wasn't his fault." Mum pointed out and I shrugged. I figured he was like me and needed a helping hand. Whatever we were.

"It isn't my fault Mum!" I yelled again.

"You're a freak!" She screamed. I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't stop it. I was powerless. My anger overwhelmed me and the room began to spin. I felt like I was being sucked through a tube and spat out.

The field was empty but beautiful. I turned in a circle looking for the smoke that would lead to the chimney. Which would lead to the odd-looking house.

Which would lead to the ginger twins playing with garden ornaments.

I walked towards the smoke but it was a good twenty minutes before I heard the boys yelling at each other.

"It's hiding in Dad's wellies."

"Then go get it."

"No, that one bit me."

"Well I'm not getting it then."

"Just leave it there, Mum won't know."

"Oh yes I will!" She sounded mad but Molly Weasley was a nice woman. She was going to take care of me.

As I got closer to the garden one of the twins noticed me.

"Oi! Look what the cat dragged in Fred!" One of them yelled to the other. They were throwing Garden Gnomes out of the yard.

"George, she could be a muggle." I stared confused at them and George nodded.

"I think she is."He said. A plump woman, also ginger came out behind them. Molly Weasley.

"Oh, what have we here?" She asked and the boys shrugged.

"I think she's a muggle Mum."Fred whispered. Molly blinked at me and walked closer.

"I don't know what a muggle is but your Molly Weasley." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, how did you know that dear?" She asked.

"I saw it, three days ago I saw you introduce yourself to me." I said and she smiled.

"Well then, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I'm a Mudblood." I said and everyone flinched.

"Who said that?" Fred asked horrified.

"He will be wearing green, and one of you is going to give him a black eye for it." I said and the twins grinned.

"Where did he say it?" Molly asked.

"He hasn't said it yet . He will though, I look older." I said and she smiled.

"You're a seer. This is great, he was wearing green you say?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, George and Fred were wearing Red and Gold." I said and she smiled again.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"I need to go home, Mum is talking to the police in the morning. She's claiming I've been kidnapped." I said.

"And were you?" Molly asked concerned.

"No, I popped here." I said.

"Darling I think we should get in contact with your parents."She said and led me inside.

"I live in Privet Drive." I said.

"I'll get my husband to find it out, in the mean time have some soup." She handed me a bowl and a spoon and I sat at the table.

_"I was right, you are a freak. You aren't going to that school, I'm telling here and now you aren't ever going there again. I put up with it for one year and I refuse to do it for any longer. The bearded man can come as he pleases, I will sue him!" Mum screamed. As silent as ever Dad stood in the background._

_"I feel at home there, I'm normal, like them. Fred and George are my friends, so is Alicia and Angelina." I yelled._

"Mum doesn't like my school." I sighed and put my head on the table.

"What school honey?" Molly asked kindly.

"It's magical Molly, so much is going to happen and I can't wait. I fit in and I have friends. I learn a lot and I help a man with animals. I fly on a broom and catch a ball." I told her.

"I think we should have a talk, just you and me deary." She shot a look at the twins who were hoping not to get noticed and they left reluctantly.

"I think you already know that you can do things no one else can." She said and I nodded.

"Well, you're a wizard, a witch really. Everyone in this house is one. From the sounds of things you're going to Hogwarts."

_The walls are falling, crumbling down and crushing people all around them. The little blond boy is dead. Giants wield huge clubs and all manner of creatures run rampant across the grounds. But I'm looking for something, I'm looking for someone. But I've found them._

"I'm going to be sick." But I didn't have time to do much else before I emptied the contents of my stomach on the floor and fell backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lydia**

_"I've got your back Harry." I stood behind the black haired boy. He shook his head and pointed to my stomach._

_"He's killed one of the twins, I have to do what I can." I swallowed loudly._

_"You can't. This isn't your fight, he'll kill you." Harry had tears shining in his eyes._

_"Harry, the Weasley's are crying in each others arms. Remus and Dora are dead. Severus, Sirius, Lily and James. There in an endless list of people he has killed._

_"Lavender, Collin Creevy, Teddy is an orphan." I said._

_"Well your child will die if you go through with this." He spoke quietly. _

_"I trusted you, and only you with that information. Now you know why. I have to do this Harry." My voice was thick with tears._

_"Ask him, ask him what to do." He held out a small stone to me and I took it in my hands. _

I bolted up and put my hands on my stomach. Flat as a pancake.

"James and Lily." I whispered. I knew the names, another vision, one I couldn't place.

"You're awake." A small ginger girl was watching me sleep.

"Ginny, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded. She jumped up and left the room without saying another word. I got up and followed her. She was on the top floor and I skipped down the steps.

"There's a big search for me on the news, people suspect I've died already." I told everyone as I walked into the kitchen.

There was more people here now. Molly, Ginny, Fred and George was here but there was also another boy, younger than me, Molly's husband, Arthur and two older boys as well.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to pop back when I find the spider George put in my hair later on." I smiled and Molly laughed.

"You really have the answer to everything don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know their names." I pointed to the three boys and she smiled.

"That's Ronald, Bill and Charlie. Charlie is in the school I told you about."

"Is he in Gryffindor like Ginny will be?" I asked and Ginny cheered.

"Yes, he plays the sport you will aswell, it's called Quidditch. George what are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Nothing." He sat back innocently but I knew it was there. I could feel it crawling on my neck, he wasn't supposed to do it until later.

I screamed and brushed at my hair trying to get it off. I was angry and I felt it, the tube feeling again. I landed in my bedroom and I could hear Mum crying downstairs.

She was leaning on Dad and sobbing.

"Is it sick that I'm happy she's gone?" She asked. People say I'm mature for nearly eleven. I think it's because I can see the future and how I'll behave then.

Right now I felt like a baby, and I'd do anything to go back there. Back to before I knew I was seeing the future.

The first time I knew I was seeing the future was when I was two. I had this habit of standing at the door when I knew people were coming. Mum assumed I was looking out the window.

But one night I stood at the door for four hours and cried. Because I knew Mummy was going to cry. Grandpa was dead.

Then Nanny knocked on the door sobbing her eyes out.

In her grief Mum forgot but Dad didn't.

When I five I started school and I always wrote in my copybooks. The sentences and sums the teacher was going to give out had been written and answered.

Mum ignored it.

Until I told her about Aunt Maggie kissing Daddy.

Then she knew I could see it. She had stopped forgetting and ignoring it. But she took Daddy back. I stopped telling her about the things he did behind her back with Aunt Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lydia**

When I finally let Mum and Dad know I was home there was a celebration, but Mum and Dad were sad. I could tell.

They didn't want me home. They wished I was dead. Mum was going to say it, tonight I think.

It was all over the papers, the child they thought was dead was hiding in the attic.

The news would come tomorrow from the letter. Mr. Dumbledore was coming in person to deliver it. He was going to explain to Mum and Dad what I was and how to deal with it. I was sitting at the breakfast table when I felt sick and I tried to lie down before it happened.

_It was dark and cold in the woods. But I was angry at him, how could he be so stupid, didn't he think before he acted, he could have ruined everything in that one little action. I have half a mind to kill him. I approached him and without thinking I crushed him into a hug._

I rubbed the new bump on my head and got up off the ground. Mum and Dad were talking upstairs. I washed my plate and went to sit at the front door.

Old habits die hard.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man, very old. He had a long beard and a funny cloak type thing. He walked up the steps but didn't knock. He knew I was going to open the door.

"Ah Ms. Rayner. Are your parents at home by any chance?" He asked. I nodded and let him in.

"Albus Dumbledore, I really liked you, you'll excuse me not entering your office I hope?" I asked and he smiled.

"I don't doubt you have your reasoning." I held up a finger for him to wait and ran up the stairs.

"Mum, Dad, is down stairs and he needs to tell you something." I left the room just as quick and found Albus eating a bag of something. He offered me one and I took it, Lemon Drops.

Mum came running down the stairs and froze at the sight of Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."He spoke loudly and Mum inched towards the phone.

"Can you do the pop thingy?" I asked and he nodded.

"The phone won't work until I leave, I just wanted you to know that the school is willing to pay all of Ms. Rayner's expenses once she is in Diagon Alley by the twenty eighth of August, two days from now." Albus said and Mum froze.

"Lydia can't go to school, she's mentally ill." Mum said and I sighed.

"Can Molly pick me up?" I asked he smiled and nodded.

"If you report this Mrs. Rayner I will not be prosecuted. But I have left an envelope here and you can read it. It'll let you know what will happen in Lydia's new school. Where she can be herself." Albus 'popped' out of the room and Mum stared at me before taking the envelope and going back upstairs.

"I'm going to the park!" I yelled and grabbed my coat.

In the park it was empty, I liked it that way. But it was lonely. Mum was letting me go to school but she wasn't bringing me to Diagon Ally.

'Let them pick her up.' She was going to say.

And pick me up they did. The whole of the Weasley's arrived at the door bright and early that morning. I met them at the door and snuck out quietly.

"Shush, Mum and Dad are sleeping." I whispered and then I turned around to slap Fred who was going to put his chewing gum in my hair.

"Leave me alone." I warned and followed Molly down to the end of the street.

"Fred, George and Ron, hold your Dad's hand." They 'popped'.

"Ginny and Charlie, hold my hands."They 'popped' and I was left with Bill.

"You've apperated before, did you get sick?" He asked.

"The tube thingy, no." He smiled and nodded.

"Good then, hold my hand." I grabbed his hand and we squeezed through the tube.

I landed on top of one of the twins. He groaned but when I saw it was George I was happy. He put the spider in my hair.

"Well, uniforms first." Molly said cheerfully.

While we stood in line an older boy came in and I nudged Fred.

"I figured out it was you who punched him. For calling me a Mudblood." I said and pointed to the boy.

"Charlie?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," He was looking at a Dragon book and barely looked up from it.

"That boy there, who is he?" Fred asked.

"Marcus Flint, Slytherin." Charlie said. He sounded disgusted.

"He called Lydia a Mudblood." Fred told him and he dropped his book.

"When?"Charlie asked. He was angry and his fists were clenched.

"Not yet, I look older, but Fred gave him a black eye for it." I said and Charlie grinned. He ruffled Fred's hair making him scowl.

"Oh no." I said. Both of them turned to look at me but it was too late.

_He stood in the background like he didn't want to be noticed, but I saw him there. He looked out of place in his clothes, he didn't fit in here with everyone else. But he was here and that made me happy._


End file.
